succ_chapters_legionsfandomcom-20200216-history
Sacris
Sacris is a world plagued by constant storms not dissimilar to Temeura. It is a higly mountainous world where floods rain and lightning are constant and survival is a struggle. History sacris wouldve been colonised most likely in the mid spread of humanity it was likely colonised by a scottish revivalist group, due to the cultural similarities. There appears to have been some form of Weather control technology placed in towers near the ancient colonies. When the warpstorms appeared they swarmed Sacris, destroying communication and frying most if not all sophisticated technology. Some buried deep within the earth was still functioning. These ancient structures and colonies were sought after by adventurers to recover weapons tools and other item like old steel (a prized material) the strongest of metals. Due to the lack of knowledge of how to use technology and the lack of functioning technology the society reverted back to a medieval technology level, Due to their scottish heritage they regressed into a clan based societ, either inhabiting the old colony habs or building their own towns either under protective trees, underground or under some other form of rain protection. Few would go outside for long without a rain guard a form of sloped metal umbrella. On the day Taran landed it was a blessed day according to the shamans and magic men of the clans and indeed it was when a gestation pod fell from the sky Scouts in the nearby area informed their people of the miraculous sight fir they had seen light as something pierced the clouds. The people shamans and even nobles and kings raced to the sight together to see a child crawl out of the pod. They named him Taran Uallas which means 'warden of the storm" a mythical figure of legend one who would unite the clans under a sunny sky protecting them against the storms. The world changed with his introduction for the better as he was a symbol of peace and good to come, when the emperor arrived everything changed on a global scale. they had advanced technology while still keeping with their traditions. People and Traditions. The people of Sacris are a resilient bunch, and are prized members of the Astra Militarum, Commisars that come from sacris are renowned for their success and likeability usually forming bonds with their men. Sacrisians appear to have many similarities to the Scotland and Ireland of Ancient Terra using symbols attire and weaponry like that of the Highlanders. Sacrisians are a foul mouthed, foul tempered but honorable bunch they hold honour especially life debts above all it is said that if a Sacrisian's blood brother is killed they will keep tracking the perpetrator until revenge is accomplished, even with mortal wounds, starvation and dehydration they will keep searching when any mortal man would have fallen dead. The people of Sacris brew a particularly heavy alcoholic drink known as Torneach which is known to make all but the strongest or heaviest of drinkers pass out. Polygamy is not uncommon or illegal on Sacris and having multiple wives is considered an accomplishment and show of strength. Flora and Fauna Fauna * Sacrisian Stormhound - has the appearance of a deerhound but much larger and more muscly coming up to the shoulder of the average man they wield long sharp strong claws and an opposable back claw making climbing the slippery mountain reaches easier they usually hunt in small groups of 3 to 5 though larger groups have been seen. * Thunder elk - giant descendants of elk that are bigger than men they have feet which are well-suited for climbing steep, rocky slopes they have inner pads that provide traction and cloven hooves that can spread apart. The tips of their feet have sharp dewclaws that keep them from slipping. They have powerful shoulder and neck muscles that help propel them up steep slopes. they are the favored prey of the Stormhound. * Floodrunners - fish that have legs they climb during flood season so they are not swept away they usually stay in pools otherwise. it is unknown where they originate from but there is some records indicating they were at least there at the time of the colonists, whether they were brought there or originate on Sacris is up for discussion. * Crag Sheep - '''these ungulates are descendants of sheep brought aboard with the colonisers. They have evolved a water resistant fur that hardens in clumps through pores secreting a sticky hardening substance, this helps protect against the mineral water dripping from their cavern homes and the storms outside the clumps end up looking like layered plate and is actually quite damage resistant. These sheep were likely engineered to be more muscular to produce more meat which would explain their size, with the average female reaching the chest of a man and the average bull being around 6 ft at the shoulder. Crag sheep have a large array of horns ranging from two massive horns to 8 on a curling rack. Flora * '''Iron Woods - trees with a conductive iron compound in their wood and especially their bark which is the colour of blood due to rust, they conduct the electricity of lightning strikes through the outside and down through to the ground. this is a prized wood, due to its strength and colour. * Will o' wisp - It is unknown where this plant comes from but its DNA does not resemble most native or introduced flora on the planet, it is likely some gene engineered or strange alien plant brought along by xenobiologists. This plant features a large root cluster in a pool, their is a central orb that clings to a glowing blue orb, this orb features a swirling inside and stands on the prehensile vine. The orb seems to enhance psychic powers when within its presence as such it is considered holy and is usually visited for guidance. many powerful leaders, seers, shamans or druids will have a will o' wisp somewhere within reach. * miners moss - a pale green reef like mess of usually sharp and brittle moss it can be seen growing on corpses, and mineral deposits it will usually feature coloured spots indicating what sort of mineral it is consuming, its texture can also indicate the quality of the minerals, if it is hard to break then the mineral is strong, if brittle then it is low quality and if flexible it is bendy or malleable. It has since been introduced on many forge worlds and mining colonies for its unusual properties. Category:Planets